Isaac and Gus's Infinity
by Well-thats-a-rap
Summary: TFIOS: Have you ever wondered what would it be like it Gus AND Isaac were gay? Well this is it! I will be posting by chapter, there will be different POV including Hazel's, Augustus's and Isaac's parents! Please RR this is my first time posting so feedback would be appreciated! Rated T as there will be some aggression and bad language (but only a little bit). The Fault in our Stars


**Hazel's POV**

I walked into support group, the cool air of the basement hit me and made my cold skin even colder. My friend, Augustus Waters, followed me down. I could see his eyes look around the support groups faces. He was trying hard to walk straight but his amputated leg was proving a great challenge, not that he wasn't used to it, he had been NEC for 14 months. I picked up a cookie and some cheap lemonade and sat down in one of the tiny kiddy chairs, I didn't tower it like Augustus but it was still more than a tad too small. Suddenly I see Augustus look over to a boy called Isaac. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my lungs tighten, and it wasn't the cancer. The boy looked just like Augustus's ex- boyfriend. Did I miss that out? Augustus was gay. No biggy, he was the nicest person I have ever met. I could see the two of them just looking at each other, Augustus giving Isaac his half smile while Isaac (who looked a bit disgusted in all honesty) raised one eyebrow in a sort of "you really want to do this" sort of way. Suddenly I heard Patrick say my name, it was time to introduce myself.

"I'm Hazel, 16. Thyroid originally but now with an impressive and long-settled satellite colony in my lungs. And I'm doing okay"

Then came Isaac's turn.

"I'm Isaac. I'm seventeen. And it looks like I have to get surgery in a couple of weeks, after which I'll be totally blind. Not to complain or anything cos I know a lot of us have it worse, but yeah, I mean, being blind does sort of suck. My friends help though, and my parents. So Yeah"

We all echoed a "we're here for you Isaac" which wasn't really true as the only time we are ever here for each other is in support group.

Then came Augustus's turn.

"My name is Augustus Waters. I'm Seventeen. I had a little touch of osteosarcoma a year and a half ago, but I'm here today on Hazel's request. I think she mostly wants me to carry her tank around! Which I'm cool with by the way" he added glancing over to me to check that I was cool with him saying that, which I totally was. It wasn't true, or not all true anyway!

"And how are you feeling Gus?" asked Patrick, trying to keep the support group under control.

"Oh I'm grand. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up, my friend."

And with that Augusts sat down on his kiddy chair and continued with the staring competition. Isaac started to smile. I knew that he was totally oblivious to who he look like, and what that person meant to Gus.

Later on in the session we were talking about our fears. Gus talked about his fear of oblivion, which Isaac scoffed at. Gus needed to step up his game if he was planning on even being friends with Isaac. He wasn't making the best first impression. People started talking about battles and fighting and lots of other crap. Gus and I exchanged sarcastic looks and Isaac sighed as the rest of the people continued talking. Most of the kids in here were going to live into adulthood, like Patrick. But not me. I was dying, I knew for a long time I was dying. I had sort of got used to it, well as used to knowing your dying as you can. The cancer controlled my body which controlled me. The Phalanxifor helps but it will never, ever, stop the cancer take over my body. I don't blame it really, the cancer, it's a living thing that wants to survive just like me. Only if I die, so does the cancer.

After support group had ended I was walking out with Gus when I had a text of my boyfriend. He was waiting outside. I walked faster than normal (running was difficult to say the least) and gave him a hug. We started making out and doing out 'always' routine, it meant we would always love each other. Then I heard Gus and Isaac talking. Gus's attempts at flirting were, surprisingly, not working on Isaac. He was just looking for a friend. I heard the two of them talking about out what 'always' meant and the Isaacs mum pulled up. And drove off fairly quickly. I turned around and saw Isaac getting into Gus's car.

"Gus don't bite off more than you can chew, you don't want another Craig Incident" I thought, as they drove of screeching and sliding down the road. Augustus Waters wasn't the best driver in the world. Then I felt a hand pull me in and a kiss planted on my lips.

"Always" my boyfriend whispered

"Always" I replied as I fell into his loving gaze and the world melted away.

**I hope you guys like this! It's my first time posting on here so I would really love some feedback, will post the next chapter soon. As you know, this is what would happen if Gus and Isaac were gay. Hope you like it! **


End file.
